


The Worst Sound in the World

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [40]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Lazy Mornings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Stephanie accidentally left her early morning alarm for college on during the one day her and Tim could have a long restful sleep. Alarms truly are the most distressing of noises.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Worst Sound in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting to Wake Up._

Stephanie’s alarm blaring at 7:15 in the morning made her and Tim both cry out, jolting at the shock at being awoken so rudely.

“Oh Christ…” Steph groaned, fumbling around for her phone in the dark. The literal air raid siren continued to blare distressingly.

“Steph…” Tim half sobbed.

“Sorry, sorry,” she muttered, half hanging off the bed to grab the phone that was plugged into charge. Finally, the noise was silenced, and Stephanie went limp, torso splayed on the floor. Tim rolled over, grabbing her shoulders, and yanked her up. Limp and as heavy as a dead body, she flopped back with Tim onto the mattress, resting on top of him. They lay for just a moment like a pair of murdered lovers until both realised how ill-suited the position was to falling back asleep. Tim’s hands moved down to wrap around her waist, and he rolled, pinning her down under his equally heavy body.

“Ow,” she muttered.

“Deserve it.”

She wriggled a hand free to tap at his shoulder. “It was from yesterday. Had to hand in an assignment at nine.”

Tim grumbled. They had been up until four in the morning just three hours earlier. He was warm, it was still dark, and he was not in the mood for anything other than falling back asleep. The weight was somewhat comforting to Steph, as was his gentle puffs of air against her hair. Still though, she wanted to shift and readjust, so she nudged upwards, and Tim collapsed off her onto his own back.

A little bit more awake than Tim, she moved closer on her belly to rest on her elbows, watching him and his profile as she tried to return to the sweet bliss of sleep.

Perfect nose, long and sharp. Thin lips and a sharp chin. Slim jaw, thick dark hair, long enough just to curl your hand into to grip tight. Large, deep set eyes, closed with exhaustion. Tim sensed her inspection.

“…go to sleep…” he whispered, eyebrows twitching.

“In a minute,” she murmured back. Reaching up, she lightly traced his profile. Lazily, sweetly, he kissed her index and middle fingers when they reached his mouth. Breathless, she leaned in closer and brushed her lips over his. It barely counted as a kiss, but it was enough to make Tim sigh and turn so that the two were resting on the same pillow. His hand went up to cradle her neck, thumb pressing against the pulse point under her ear, fingers in her hair. His eyes were still closed, but he nuzzled their noses together, then kissed her deeply.

She whimpered, quietly encouraging him to keep going, which he did until he felt a yawn coming. She laughed when he did, and he bonked his forehead against hers as payback. Another small adjustment, and the pair resettled.

“Tired,” he muttered.

“I know,” and she kissed his cheek. “No more alarms. Nothing to do today.”

“Good.”

Stephanie shifted more, wanting to be closer. Wrapping her free arm around his waist, with her other resting between their chests, she buried her head under his chin. Their legs intertwined, for once Tim’s toes not making her shiver.

She yawned herself then, kissed his neck, then began to rest, fully intending to sleep the morning away with him.

“...Steph?”

“Mm?”

“I’m happy.”

Eyes still closed, she smiled widely. “Good. I’m happy too.”

Tim chortled, “That’s good.”

“Yup.” And she tapped his shoulder, “Sleep now.”

“’Kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 21st of September 2020.
> 
> Aaaaaaaand now I am all caught up. Thanks for the patience whilst I uploaded all of these individually.


End file.
